narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūko Uzumaki
| species = Human | birthdate = January 1 | age = Part 1: 34-38 | status = Deceased | gender = Female | height = 170.3 cm | weight = 53 kg | blood type = AB | hometown = Uzushiogakure (Former) Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation = | team = Konoha Barrier Team Konoha Sealing Team | partner = | clan = Uzumaki Clan Senju Clan | family = Kaoru Uzumaki (Adoptive Sister) Kyōsuke Senju (Husband) Kyōko Senju (Daughter) Ryūsuke Senju (Adopted Son) | rank = Tokubetsu Jōnin | classification = | reg = 011311 | academy = 10 | chunin =12 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release Water Release Yin–Yang Release | unique = | jutsu = | tools = }} was a Konohagakure tokubetsu jōnin kunoichi. She was the wife of Kyōsuke Senju, the mother of Kyōko Senju and the adoptive mother of Ryūsuke Senju. She originated from Uzushiogakure Background Early Life Ryūko was born as the only child of two Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki ninjas. Since she was 2 years old, her parents sent her to their friends' family in Konoha who were also immigrated from Uzushiogakure to help look after her as they were fighting to defend their origin village until they were killed one year later in a battle. Until then, Ryūko was raised as the family's own daughter. In her new family, she was closed to Kaoru who was like a sister to her. As an academy student, she was a close friend to Shisui Uchiha since they were registered in the same class from the enrolment day. The two of them later became team mates in a genin squad after graduated. Months later, she was introduced to Itachi Uchiha who were 3 years younger than her by Shisui. Three of them became close as time goes by and Ryūko started to fall for Itachi. When they were about to start dating, Itachi had been given the most unexpected mission in which later became the most bloodiest incident in Konoha history, the Uchiha Clan Massacre. Ryūko was one of the persons who Itachi told about the mission other than Shisui as he trusted her to keep the secret. She later mourned when she heard about her close friend's death before the massacre. After the violence tragedy happened, she again had to say goodbye to her another close friend and lover. She promised to keep Itachi's heroic action from anyone even Kaoru. Though the incident, Itachi would still met her secretly once in a while after each time he checked on Sasuke's condition in the village. The Destined Meeting At the age of 17, she made a holiday vacation to the Fire Feudal Lord's castle to accompany Kaoru who at that time was dating the Feudal Lord's son, Yoshiyasu Ashikaga. During the holiday, she always kept her distance from the couple to give them space. This made Yoshiyasu ordered one of his royal guards to accompany Ryūko thus became her first meeting with Kyōsuke Senju. Even though their first meeting was a bit awkward, they managed to soothe it after Kyōsuke told her that they were actually neighbours in Konohagakure. A year later, Itachi thought that his relationship with her is impossible to strive as he was involved in an extremely dangerous organization and worry about her safety. Hence, he begged her to begin a new life without him. Though it was hard for them, she had to accept his proposal before saying that she will always love and remember him. After massive of hard efforts of Kyōsuke to win Ryūko's heart, she finally welcomed him and decided to accept his proposal of marriage. Gusts of the New Life 10 months after marriage, she gave birth to Kyōko. Surprisingly, Kyōko was born with Byakugan in which was inherited from her grandmother (Kyōsuke's mother) who was a Hyūga though never been had in Kyōsuke's bloodline family. Unlike other Byakugan, Kyōko's Byakugans are uniquely green in colour. This news had become tittle-tattle in the village thus attracted a group interest. Almost 3 years after Kyōko's birth, Ryūko began to had another pregnancy. Unfortunately, just about 3 months before labour, the babysitted Kyōko was kidnapped by an unknown group while Ryūko was in a hospital and Kyōsuke was away for a mission. With her high stress and mind disrupted by Kyōko's lost, she had a miscarriage. Two weeks later, Kyōsuke returns from his mission with a baby he found on his way return. As the mother died of childbirth, he took the baby to his house for treatment from Ryūko. Upon seeing the baby, Ryūko decided to take and raise him as her own child. She named the baby, Ryūsuke after the supposed name of her miscarriage child.